


THE TRUTH

by M1stakel0ve



Series: SBI Zombie AU [7]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Adoptive Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Character Death, Family Dynamics, Family Feels, Gen, Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt/Comfort, Mentioned Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Near Death Experiences, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Protective TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Wilbur Soot, Ranboo Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), Sleepy Bois Inc Angst, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, Sleepy Bois Inc. - Freeform, Sleepy Bois Inc. - freeform (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade is Bad at Feelings (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit Friendship, Toby Smith | Tubbo Angst, Toby Smith | Tubbo Needs a Hug, Toby Smith | Tubbo and TommyInnit are Siblings, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade are Siblings, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade are Twins, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:08:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28662957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M1stakel0ve/pseuds/M1stakel0ve
Summary: {ZOMBIE APOCALYPSE AU}They finally arrive to where Tubbo wanted to be his last destination, except things are more fucked up than Techno expected.
Relationships: Ranboo & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & Ranboo, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Technoblade, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit
Series: SBI Zombie AU [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2073210
Comments: 100
Kudos: 564





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> TRIGGER WARNING FOR HINTS OF TORTURE, DRUGS, CHILD DEATH.  
> These few chapters are going to be very dark, so please be careful!
> 
> Tubbo’s backstory finally comes in. Your questions will be answered. Well, some of them.

The sunset was the most beautiful thing about the world nowadays. The blending oranges and pinks stretched across the usually bland skies, the clouds bright against the beautiful colours of the sky.   
This time of day was Tubbo’s favourite, he loved seeing the changes in colours, pinpoint the exact moment the night sky kicks in.

Tubbo loved the sunset.  
He hoped he would be able to see it again.

Four days had passed.

Four days since Tubbo had been bitten.

Four days since Tommy had his breakdown.

Four days since they realised everything was going to change, and not for the better.

Everyone was nervous, but Tubbo was silent as they rode in the truck.  
Wilbur had managed to hotwire a pick up truck for them for their journey yesterday. They had been driving for a long ass time, the sun was going to rise soon.  
Tubbo was confused, relieved, but confused.

He wasn’t suffering from a single symptom. He didn’t feel sick, he wasn’t coughing up blood. He had a temperature, a throbbing headache that was never ending.  
But all the well known hints to turning? They weren’t there.  
He didn’t feel sick... 

The boy had been thinking about it for the past twelve hours, not saying a word, but he knew the others were confused too.  
Maybe he was just lucky. Maybe his body was still in shock from the bite, so he just wasn’t feeling it and it’d be completely sudden.  
He didn’t know if he preferred being sick or a completely sudden turn.  
They both sounded god awful.

Him and Tommy were in the back of the pick up, covered in blankets and all sorts, staring up at the now pitch black night sky, watching the stars blink into existence.  
Wilbur was driving, while Technoblade sat in the passenger seat, fast asleep.  
Or well he was probably awake, but trying to get as much rest as he could. 

He heard a soft ‘ahem’ next to him, looking to meet Tommy’s anxious eyes “Tubbo?”

“Tommy?”

The blond sat up a bit, huddling in closer to his best friend, admiring the moon up above them, “Do... Do you think there’s any possibility you’re immune?”  
He whispered, probably not wanting Technoblade and Wilbur to get their hopes up.

Tubbo furrowed his brows, lightly grazing his hand over the bandages on his face “Immunity?... I... I-I’m not sure Tommy. I haven’t— I haven’t heard of immunity before in this.”

“Well that’s probably because we haven’t seen fuckin’ anyone. What if— What if there are immune people out there? What if you’re one of them?”

He wanted to believe that, he really did. If he could stay alive, with his family, stick by their side and actually get through this? That’d be the best outcome. He’d be so relieved, so happy.  
But thinking more into it, he wasn’t feeling great. The headache, temperature and ache in general, maybe the symptoms were different for everyone. Philza got weird symptoms too.   
Immunity was something that never had come up in conversation before. He didn’t know if he was ready to even think about it deeply.

“I’m... I’m not sure. I’m sorry, Tommy. I don’t wanna get our hopes up, big man,” Tubbo mumbled, laying down and curling up into his best friend, who quickly followed his lead, cuddling into him.

Tommy shuddered, but nodded, “Big T?”

“yeah?”

“Do you want me to come with you?”

“What do you mean?”  
Tubbo knew what he meant.

“... If... If you die. Do you want me to come with you? So you’re— so you’re not alone? It fuckin’ sucks being alone and shit...”

Tubbo shakes his head, grabbing his hand “No. Tommy I want you to live your life, please. I—I want you to live the life I might not be able to. Besides, I... I’ll have dad. Promise me you won’t.”

He mentally noted the way Tommy flinched, but Tommy hiccuped, nodding and closing his eyes, deciding to end the conversation there.

“Okay.”

“Okay, Tommy.”

“I love you.” His best friend murmurs quietly.

“I love you too.”

Tubbo wasn’t sure if he could trust his best friend, especially since he hadn’t promised.   
‘Okay.’   
That wasn’t a promise.

The shorter of the two looked up to the night sky, catching a glimpse at one of the brightest stars in the dark, a soft wave of peace washing over him.  
Things would be okay.

Maybe he had spoken too soon.

He probably did, because when he woke up that morning, he felt sick.

Dizzy.

Tubbo felt tears pouring down his face, yet he didn’t feel like he was crying, instead his chest was heaving as he stumbled out of the truck, falling over right on his front.  
Hardly aware of Tommy who came rushing to his side, helping sit him up as Tubbo desperately clung to him, sobbing.

Tommy’s face was red from crying, his mouth moving, but Tubbo couldn’t hear anything he was saying. Too hyper focused on the pain he was feeling.  
He felt hot— not just hot but as if he were on fire, but he felt cold too—   
Everything was going wrong.  
It was all going so wrong.

He just wanted to stay with his family, was that too much to ask?

His vision blurred as Wilbur and Techno came running to his need, calloused hands taking hold of his face, hands brushing through his hair. Someone whispering reassuring words.

He just wanted to stay. Why was that so hard?

Tubbo’s breakdown lasted a while, almost twenty minutes of the poor boy crying from pain and confusion, refusing to let go of Tommy.  
The poor kid wasn’t making any sense, just blubbering like a baby and shaking his head. Techno couldn’t blame him.  
This was probably painful. Scary.  
He’s surprised Philza didn’t break, didn’t cry...  
Philza always was the strongest out of them all.

Tubbo was still just a kid.

Now, Tubbo was being carried on Wilbur’s back, fast asleep, having exhausted himself out from sobbing so hard.  
Tommy was walking alongside Wilbur, his hand finding Wilbur’s shirt and clinging onto it.   
Techno often forgot that they were still kids, kids that didn’t deserve to go through such traumatising events. They didn’t deserve to suffer this pain.

The world fucked them over.

He wishes he could fix it.

“It’s— it’s that way—“ Tommy spoke up, his voice still quiet as to not alert any zombies nearby, but also not to wake Tubbo up.

Wilbur glanced towards Tommy, tilting his head slightly “Is this where you met Tubbo again? At the start?”

The young blond nodded, looking up ahead at the building they were growing closer to.  
It was a hospital, Technoblade realised. They were being led towards a hospital. 

What happened there?

Something that was important, that Tubbo wanted to see...  
Many windows that had been smashed, zombies dragging themselves around. Not enough that it’d be a problem, thankfully.  
Techno could handle it.  
Although inside would be another problem, many people died in hospitals, so many people took refuge there just to be eaten.  
How were they going to—

“We’re not going inside.”

Technoblade looked back to Tommy “What?”

Tommy shifted uncomfortably, before taking a step forward “He... He told me about a basement. From the outside. I never— I never fuckin’ went though because that’s creepy as shit and when I found Tubbo he didn’t want me to leave him and shit.”

Wilbur interrupted “A basement? Perhaps where his family were hiding?”

The youngest’s face contorted into one of anger, disgust, but he nodded “... Maybe. I’ve heard enough of Tubbo’s fuckin’ nightmares to understand it was a hellhole.”

“I agree. Is it even worth going in?” The eldest spoke up, his heart hurting as he took a look at Tubbo “Remember that warehouse we went to? A long time ago... When— when me and Tubbo fell through the floor. He was having a panic attack, something about a basement... What if this makes him feel worse?”

They all looked to one another with a worried expression, but none said anything. Instead, Tommy turned and began making his way to where he assumed it would be.   
Quietly avoiding any nearby Zombies as Technoblade stealthily took them out, stabbing his knives into their heads perfectly.

He stopped when he heard Tubbo beginning to stir, looking to Wilbur, who just shook his head and shrugged, waiting to see if Tubbo would speak, but instead the boy stayed quiet. Probably passing right back out.  
Techno didn’t blame him, letting Wilbur walk ahead of him as he trailed behind, making sure nobody could attack them, or so no Zombies could surprise bite them.

They wandered around aimlessly for ten minutes until Tommy found the place they needed to go. It was a trapdoor hidden by fake grass, some empty wooden boxes too.  
It looked very well hidden, but close up, Technoblade was surprised it had looked well hidden from afar.   
He helped Tommy remove all the objects on top of the door, faltering as they pulled open the heavy metal, looking down the stone steps.

“I guess we go?” Wilbur said.

Tommy gulps “It’s... Its creepy.”

“I’ll go first,” Techno speaks up, making his way down the steps “Last one close the door behind us. We can’t have people finding us either, we’ll be at a disadvantage...”

There’s a hum of acknowledgment, Techno stopping on the stairs and rummaging through his bag, taking out a torch, tapping it a few times until it shone, almost blinding him.  
He felt a hand slip into his, surprised to see Tommy now glued to his side. The eldest said nothing though, listening to the heavy thud of the metal door, waiting for Wilbur to catch up before continuing down the stairs.

It’s was as creepy as you’d suspect.   
Complete silence apart from the echoes of their footsteps.  
The only light source their torch, so they were on edge.  
They had to keep on alert anyway, this place could be dangerous. They had no idea what to suspect.  
How long was Tubbo down here? And why? Was his family some freaks that had prepared for this sort of thing?  
So why did only Tubbo make it out?

Technoblade couldn’t understand, he really hoped this would answer his questions.

They got to the door, Technoblade giving Tommy a glance over his shoulder, to let him know he was going in first, managing to push the heavy metal door and pausing in the doorway.  
Tommy shoved himself beside him, stopping and taking a moment to take it all in.

“What the fuck.”

“... My thoughts exactly,” Techno lost his voice partway through, looking down the long corridor ahead of them, that led into multiple rooms.

Stepping into the corridor, it was as if he had stepped into a completely different reality.   
From the looks of it all, everything was white. A dull white due to being abandoned and in the dark— but clean. Everything was so clean. Not any books on the floor, no papers, no zombies in sight. Just pure white.   
His heeled boots clicked against the marble ground, turning to take it all in. He felt uneasy, not scared persay, but definitely uneasy.

It looked like a laboratory from the movies, the ones you’d see people were tested on, the ones that ended up getting broken out. Ones that zombies could be created in.  
That was Techno’s first thought, and he honestly wouldn’t be surprised if Zombies were a manmade creation. Who knows. Nothing would surprise him anymore.

Wilbur’s soft gasp brought him out of his thoughts, Techno turning to face him, questioning him with a look “Look. It’s— It’s Tubbo!”

The others quickly made their way over to Wilbur, confused as they walked into a large open room. There were empty tables and chairs, most likely a lunch room.  
On the wall, was a board.   
It wasn’t just Tubbo’s picture that was on the board, there were a few other random kids too. They all looked quite young, innocent.

Tommy shuddered, his hand coming up to pull on Techno’s wrist “Tech, I’m— I’m not sure we should be here—“

The lights flickered, and Technoblade swore he would of pissed his pants if he had not had Wilbur and Tommy letting out a girly shriek and jumping out of their skin.  
A backup generator— but how did it turn on?   
Technoblade stepped forward, looking around as the light properly turned on, having to use his arm to cover his eyes until they adjusted to the brightness of not only the lights but the room too.

He felt like he was walking in a hospital, except take away all the healing and recovery and add terror and confusion.  
Not that Techno liked hospitals, back when they were actually used they terrified the ever loving shit out of him, he’d try his best not to ever attend when he had to.  
Wilbur hated them too though, so his fears were justified.

“Wait— I recognise this one—“ Tommy muttered under his breath, plucking a picture off the board, motioning to it “Ranboo. Tubbo’s spoken about this kid before! Only— only once.”

“How’d you remember?” Technoblade questioned, leaning over him to look at the picture.  
The boy looked young, probably around six or seven in the photo, a shy smile on his lips. He had mismatched eyes, one green and one brown— almost a red-brown colour with light brown hair and pale skin.   
He noticed that all the kids on the board all wore a pale blue jumpsuit, only Tubbo’s one had something on it though.  
Tubbo’s had a bee stitched into it.

“Guess he’s always liked bee’s?” Wilbur chuckled softly, looking to Technoblade “Maybe we’ll find some of his old things here?”

Technoblade shook his head “This doesn’t seem like the sort of place to keep special things... Not at all,” he sighed “Whatever happened here... It doesn’t seem good.”

Tommy agrees, silently taking the picture of Ranboo and Tubbo, stuffing it into his rucksack and spinning on his heel, wandering off into the next room, deciding to take the left room.  
Wilbur followed him, while Technoblade went off on his own.

The possibility of them finding things they probably didn’t want to find was high, and Techno could only hope he was the one to find whatever the hell they were going to find.  
His footsteps echoed as he walked past the small office cubicles, raising a brow as the crunch of glass sounded beneath his boots. The glass on the cubicles shattered, he now realised, tapping his torch to turn it off thanks to all the lights slowly switching on.

The place was devoid of any emotion, honestly, even being there made him feel numb... Empty. How was Tubbo so full of life if he spent so long here? He was amazed the kid was still so energetic and happy.  
This was tiring, numbing. He stepped over the glass, noticing a door that had been slightly open, surprised, he made his way quickly over to it, stopping in his tracks at the sight before him.

The room was different to every single room in the underground building. This room had many different monitors on the wall, a few of them, showing rooms that were also empty, aside from the blank white slate in the middle, like a bed except without the cosines. More like a table, that would be the correct wording.  
There were trolley’s in each of them, packets of... something on them.   
He’d investigate in a moment, dragging himself to the table.

There was a corpse in the chair, head face down on the table, gun in hand. The corpse was almost devoid of skin, rotting.   
It smelt fucking awful, Technoblade pulling up his shirt to cover his nose as he inspected further, using his sword to move the head, taking the papers left over.  
Most of them were unreadable, but he did notice the ending of one of them.  
It seemed to be a letter, unknowing to who it was addressed to.

‘I fucked up, that I know, my love. I’m so sorry I could not save us from this awful world. I knew it was coming, I tried to save us all.   
I ended up making it worse, I ended up killing innocent people, love. Children.  
Toby... Toby and two other patients are still alive. The two patients have left now, someone took them. I can’t find it in me to care any longer.  
Toby hasn’t left the white room. I don’t know if he can, I haven’t checked. 

I’m not strong enough, I’m so sorry I couldn’t save us. Maybe Toby will be safe in this world.

I can’t find myself to care.’

For some reason, Techno found himself feeling sick. Scared too, he noticed his hands shaking as he held the paper tightly, trying to refocus on the words, giving himself a moment to take it all in.  
He’d need to find out more, this wasn’t making any sense.  
Perhaps he tried to find a cure? But this seemed to have started when Tubbo was very little. Tubbo was ten when the apocalypse started, or something around that age. Techno couldn’t remember.  
It’s been a few years.

He took a look towards one of the monitors, picking out the one room that he could very clearly see someone had struggled in. The trolley of things had fallen to the floor and there was dark markings left on the table.  
Probably blood.

Maybe it wasn’t a good idea to stay here.

Maybe they should leave.

He was going to— until he heard Tubbo’s screaming.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> {ZOMBIE APOCALYPSE AU}
> 
> While Technoblade investigates, Wilbur, Tommy and Tubbo do their own searching together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNINGS FOR PANIC ATTACKS, DEREALIZATION AND DRUGS.
> 
> Sorry this is a lil bit fast paced! I think the next one and the ones after will be a lot slower paced. I’ve been super busy working on this so I hope you enjoy this chapter!  
> It’s a tear jerker, that's for sure.  
> Poor Tubbo.

Tommy was on a mission to discover why exactly Tubbo wanted to come here, especially since it was a place that caused him so much pain and trauma.

The blond didn’t know too much about what happened here exactly, but what he did know was that Tubbo actively had nightmares over it, crying for his dad to stop, to save him, whimpering for Ranboo.  
He vividly remembers Tubbo waking up in a panic and screaming something about a red pill.  
It was just him, Tubbo and Phil when that had happened. Exactly a week before they met Technoblade and Wilbur.

Tommy didn’t know how he could remember it so precisely, but he guesses maybe he always wanted to find out who the fuck put his best friend through something so god damn awful that it affects him everyday. He never missed the way whenever bandages or medical equipment of any kind, Tubbo would of started shaking, his eyes never leaving what was being tended to.  
As if just trying to make sure it goes nowhere near him.  
He was a pain to help out whenever he got injured, but he knew Tubbo slapped on a brave face.

His hand mindlessly went to his rucksack, taking out the small photo of Tubbo, staring at it blankly, trying to figure out how someone— some MONSTER could hurt someone so small and innocent. He could never understand.  
Even killing zombies was scary for Tommy, he felt pity for them, even though he definitely shouldn’t. So just imagining someone hurting someone so... Small.

It was terrifying, to say the least.

“This place gives me the fuckin’ creeps, Wil,” Tommy mumbled quietly, looking around the room that had stepped into. Alike the others, it was all white and crystal clear, aside from the shattered glass all over the floor, one of the desk chairs carrying a corpse, shot in the head. The obviousness was the partly faded but still visible blood stains all over the glass screen and the pure white table and floors.  
How could someone so disgusting look so artistic? 

Tommy turned to look at Wilbur who was worriedly directing him away, his hand on his shoulder, which was all Tommy needed for reassurance, letting his older brother lead him away from the scary scene.  
Atleast he was calm right now— which he didn’t really understand.  
On the inside, his chest was screaming, he felt like he couldn’t breath, that everything was closing in on him— he felt dirty, dirty in such a clean place.

But one look at Tubbo he realised that he was staying calm for him. It was all for Tubbo, nobody else.  
Maybe Wilbur and Techno... But he and Tubbo were forever. It was them against the world.  
Just like Wilbur and Techno were together against the world, and of course it was the four of them... But without Tubbo, Tommy didn’t know if he could keep fighting in this shitty place.

Tubbo was his light, his best friend— his brother.

Was it worth staying in the dark?

“Toms, look,” Wilbur piped up, relieving Tommy of his thoughts as the blond rushed over to the brunettes side, looking infront of him, to the large bookcase.  
It seemed pretty boring, but Wilbur stepped back, gently sitting Tubbo’s partly concious body down onto an empty chair, crouching infront of him and lightly patting his cheek.  
“Hey kiddo, how are you feeling?” He asked softly, pressing the back of his hand against his forehead.

Tubbo looked awful.  
His face red and sweaty, panting for breath as he shivered, his body giving him completely mixed up signals as to whether he was hot or cold, his eyes partly open as he stared at Wilbur, trying to make sense of his words.  
“Wil- Wilbur—“ he whined, opening up his arms as tears began streaming past his cheeks.

Of course, the Brit instantly took him into his arms, shushing him lovingly and nodding as the kid cried into his shoulder, his grip on Wilbur’s coat tight to the point his knuckles white.  
It hurt, seeing his best friend in so much pain.

“I’m— I’m dying, Wilbur I’m— I’m dying—“ he sobbed harder, his breathing quick and shallow, his skin looked so pale, Tommy himself was holding back his tears.

“Shh— shh... Tubbo it’s okay, I got you— I got you— Toms, come sit by him, I gotta push this bookshelf—“ he spoke as he shoved off his coat, putting it over Tubbo’s shoulders, to give the boy some more warmth, before clambering to his feet, letting Tommy take his space.

Tommy sat infront of Tubbo, wiping his eyes with his sleeves, giving him a shaky smile “Hey— Hey big T,” his voice broke, hugging Tubbo tightly “We’re in this together, remember?”

Tubbo hiccuped, nodding as he fell into his embrace, barely able to keep himself up. Tommy just wished he could take him out of his pain.  
He observed Wilbur as the older man pushed himself up against the bookshelf, groaning as he used his shoulder and body weight to push it as much as he possibly could, managing to manuvere it around that it falls, though thankfully, before it can alarm Tubbo, Tommy covers his ears and holds him close to his chest, flinching at the horrible loud crash it makes.

Wilbur and Tommy share a terrified look, glancing around the place, just to make sure. But when nothing comes for them, they decide it’s safe.  
The blond takes Tubbo into his own hands, giving him a piggy back as he follows Wilbur into the now uncovered room, which first of all, it’s a very long room, more like a wide corridor, except there were lockers, benches, files that had been spilled all over the place, some of the lockers open while others unlocked, looking completely untouched.

What scared him the most was the way Tubbo stiffened at the sight.

The long corridor had different doors, all into small rooms— like a prison. All with glass windows. If he were to peak inside, he’d see a clean white table and a trolley of different tools, empty syringes scattering the ground.

“No—“ Tubbo’s voice broke “He’s not— he’s not here, Tommy— I thought—“

Tommy shifted as Tubbo practically lunged off of his back, falling to his knees almost instantly, letting out a sob that shook his whole body. He finally allowed Tommy and Wilbur to help him up, slinging his arms around their shoulders as they made their way to one of the specific rooms, stopping at the smashed window.  
There was a corpse on the ground, again, shot in the head, except this time it seems they had turned before they had been shot.

Tubbo’s whole expression shifted into one of pure disgust, staring down at the body “He... He hurt-hurt us, Tommy.”

“He deserves to be dead then, Tubs,” Wilbur snarled, kicking the body, looking around the room “Tubbo... Were you kept here?”

Tubbo was still struggling for breath, but he nodded, letting his head fall against Tommy’s shoulder, “Mhm— Me- me and others. It wasn’t- it wasn’t nice at all they always drugged us— I think? I don’t even— I don’t even remember it all clear— clearly—“ he took a long gasp, struggling with such a tight chest.

“What the fuck... They treated... They were using you like lab rats?” Their older brother sounded mortified, and by the looks of his face, he looked seconds away from throwing up.

Tubbo coughed heavily, his hand going up to his mouth, slipping out of his brothers hands as he fell to his hands and knees, spluttering and wheezing, the tears that had been left over now escaping.  
The coughing fits were the worst part, apparently. Some people coughed so hard they completely lost their breath, couldn’t breathe. Some people alerted more zombies by doing so and died horrifically.  
It was painful, it felt like someone was grating your throat.

“TUBBO!” Tommy whimpered, kneeling beside him, carefully rubbing his back, shushing him lovingly and nodding “I know— I know Tubs, I know—“ he sniffled, wiping his nose.

“It hurts— it hurts so bad, Tom- Tommy please— please make it stop—“ he wheezed, his eyes fluttering before closing once again, falling limp. Too exhausted to continue talking.  
Tommy caught him, cradling him like a baby.

Wilbur was looking at him with eyes full of worry, and if Tommy looked close enough, he could see tears beginning to well up. The brunette didn’t cry often, in fact, he was sure that Wilbur had become numb. After this though, he didn’t know what Wilbur would be like.  
He didn’t know what anyone would be like.

“Wilby— Wil, we need to find— we need to find his file! Something- we need to know what the fuck happened here,” Tommy snapped, carefully propping Tubbo up against the wall, making sure he didn’t fall as he immediately began his work, collecting all the papers off of the floor, kicking the binders out of the way afterwards.  
By the end of picking all the papers up, he swore he had enough pages to fill the bible itself, putting them down on the bench and eyeing it in disgust.

Wilbur was busy checking out the rooms for anything, leaving one of them with a small black cat plush. It looked a tad wrecked, an eye missing and some stuffing falling out, but aside from that, it was okay.  
Tommy used to have a plush of a cat, it was white and black and he loved it a lot. Nowhere near as much as he loved his cow plush that he had named Henry, though!

Wilbur crouched infront of Tubbo, gently pressing the cat plush into his chest, which the younger boy took gratefully, sniffling as he stared at it, a croaky voice whispering ‘Enderchest’ under his breath.

Tommy paid it no attention, catching a glimpse of something on the ceiling, noticing the hook— it was a projector screen! He remembered those from school, when he used to sit in assembly and listen to some teachers talk about stupid nonsense that he’d end up forgetting (and he definitely did).  
He was tall enough to pull it down, stepping back to stare at the white screen.

“Why would they need a projector screen?” Wilbur questioned from behind, coming to stand beside Tommy, eyeing it suspiciously, about to tell him to put it back.

Tubbo gasps in pain, a soft sob escaping the back of his throat “To-to show each other what— what didn’t go well— or what did.”

And as soon as those words were said, as if by fate, the light in the corridor went out, shutters coming down over the glass windows into the jail ce— the small rooms.  
Tommy instinctively shrieked, backing up until he was against the wall as something began playing on the screen.  
He slumped against the wall, falling to his ass. His arms finding their way around his smaller brother.

The angle was from high up, the corner of the roof, they realised as the footage played on the white screen, it was in one of the rooms, a boy curled in on himself in the corner of the room.  
The boy was wailing, shaking his head and pulling at his hair.

‘I-I DON’T REMEMBER! WHY— WHY DON’T I REMEMBER! MOM! MOMMY!’ The child cried out, big fat tears pouring down his face as the man stepped closer, crouching down. A syringe was in his hand, the other hand coming up to gently cup his cheek.

‘Oh son, I know. This is for the best though, Ranboo. This is the last part of your medicine! Can you be a big boy and take it for me?’ The man’s voice was sickly sweet ‘You know you were always my favourite patient!’

The kid’s head had darted up to the man, panicked, which was when they realised there was blood streaming from his nose, his skin a sickly pale colour. It was fuzzy, so they couldn’t see it perfectly, but from the looks of things, the kid was not in a good state.  
There was more words being spoken that were muffled— then the footage cut slightly, to a scream. Ranboo latched onto the man’s arm, teeth dug deep into his arm as the man screamed, hitting him over the head.

The kid fell to the floor, sobbing, but the man stumbled, staring at his arm.  
There was blood, they could only tell because of the pure white clothing he wore. It was literally like a scientist from the movies.

The footage cut, and this time, the man was stumbling around, moaning. Dragging his foot as he stumbled around the room. Ranboo still curled up, but this time in the corner, repeating ‘Where am I’ to himself over and over again. 

‘IT WAS SUCCESSFUL! WE— WE DID IT!’ A voice cried.

‘HE NEEDS THE LAST BOTTLE FIRST— THE PURPLE LIQUID, ZONE A, GO GRAB IT! WE GOTTA STOP THE KID FROM TU—‘

The footage stopped, leaving them in darkness.

The three of them were silent.

What the fuck? What the fuck was that? What the fuck did they just watch— what did they do to that kid? What did that kid do to that guy?! What the fuck—

“TOMMY.”

The blond jolted, staring at Wilbur’s hands, realising that his heart was beating a lot faster than usual, the tension in his shoulders was hurting, realising he was hunched up. He managed to relax his body, letting out a deep shaky breath, nodding his head,  
“I’m— I’m alright I’m— I’m just confused why— why would they do that? What- what did they even do?”

“I don’t know, Toms... Tubbo?”

Tubbo was quiet, hugging the cat plush tightly, his body shaking so hard you’d think he was having a seizure.  
Wilbur turned on his torch, giving them some light, putting it on the floor as he cupped Tubbo’s face in his hands, sudden panic taking over his facial features as droplets of blood hit the floor.  
Tubbo’s nose was bleeding, mindlessly staring at where the screen projector once showed Ranboo, who had been in the exact same position he was in right now. 

“Haah... I don’t— I can’t—“ he suddenly cried out in pain, his hands flying to his head, his vision blurring and mushing together “Tommy?! Tommy— Tommy I need you- I need you—“

Tommy quickly took his hands from his hair, stopping him from hurting himself “Hey— hey I’m here, Big T!” His voice broke “You’re okay— You’re okay—“

“TOMMY! WHERE’S TOMMY—“ Tubbo screamed “TOMMY! TOMMY!”

The boy wasn’t here mentally, physically sure. But Tubbo was gone right now, and Tommy couldn’t do anything to stop the sobs wrecking his body, the way his breaths came out in gasps, his best friend unable to see that it was him.  
Unable to comfort him.

Even Wilbur was sobbing, trying to calm both his little brothers down, but unable to keep himself in check.

Tubbo was in so much pain.

They both were.

There was only one thing they could do.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> {ZOMBIE APOCALYPSE AU}
> 
> Tommy was desperate, and in desperate times, it calls for desperate measures.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNINGS FOR PANIC ATTACKS AND NEEDLES
> 
> I listened to Yellow - Coldplay while writing this. Take that how you will.  
> Also again this is sorta fast paced but hey! Atleast there’s some soft moments. Gotta add the hurt/comfort ofc.  
> Next one will DEFINITELY be slower paced.

To say Tubbo was confused would be an understatement.

The last thing he remembered fully was telling Wilbur he was dying and for his big brother to put his coat over him. The memory of Tommy speaking to him was sorta fuzzy, but after that, he had no memory.  
But here he was, sat on a bench, watching the sunset over some cliffs, a song playing. He sort of recognised the tune somehow, maybe from a video game he played before the world went to shit? Who knows.

He didn’t feel sick— or well anything. He didn’t feel the bite, or the headache.   
Tubbo was dreaming, except- he knew he was dreaming? It was an odd feeling, he realised.   
Was he dying? Is that why he’s having these dreams? His body was giving up on him so it was giving him the only nice thing it could think of, giving him a safety net to fall into instead of letting him be aware of his surroundings and suffer the pain of dying?

He hoped Tommy wouldn’t have to be the one to do it. He really hoped so.

A figure came towards him, sitting on the bench besides him, their hands moving into their lap after removing their bucket hat, glancing his way.  
“It’s been a long journey for you, hasn’t it, mate?”

Tubbo gave his dad a sad smile, “Is it really over?”

Philza gave a light shrug, looking back at the sunset. 

Tubbo also turned, deciding that maybe he didn’t want to know that answer. He’d find out himself anyway. 

“I miss you, you know? Tommy too. He- I think if the world was still good and all, he’d probably need therapy.”

His father chuckled, and Tubbo felt his heart swell “Oh, all you kids need therapy. Anyone would in this fucking world. You boys especially have been through hell and back.”  
His hand came up, giving his hair a ruffle as he gave him a heartwarming smile “You don’t know how proud I am of you Tubbo. You’ve done so well, son. You really have.”

Tubbo let his father’s hand gently cup his cheek, pressing himself against Philza’s touch, sad that he couldn’t actually feel it, but craving the contact, “I always— I always thought I was the least favourite,” his voice broke “I-I mean that’s not your fault! I just... I just wish I got more time with you, dad.”

Philza’s smile dropped, nodding in understanding, “I could of been a better father to all of you. I’m sorry I wasn’t, mate. If we ever meet again, I promise you. We’ll get some alone time, yeah?”

Tubbo knew that wasn’t possible, but he nodded nonetheless.

“Come here, mate. Let’s just cuddle for a bit, hm?”

The young boy allowed himself to forget about the world, snuggling into his father’s embrace, his big blue eyes glued to the sun, watching the oranges and yellows melt into purples.

Tommy was desperate.

He was more desperate than he ever had been in his life.

Holding Tubbo in his arms, his face physically hurting from how hard the sobs wrecked his body, his chest heaving and knees clacking together, gasping for breath.   
Hearing his best friend in such terrible pain, with no obvious way to stop it, was the most painful and horrible thing Tommy had been through.

And Tommy had been through a fucking lot.

Wilbur was giving him a look— and he knew exactly what that look meant. His heart dropped in his chest, his breath hitching at the sudden realisation of what Wilbur was implying.  
No, there was no way he was going to let anyone touch Tubbo. Tubbo wasn’t going to die, he just wasn’t!

“TUBBO! WI-“ Technoblade rushed into the room, torch in hand as he froze, his eyes wide in alert as they fell to the three of them.  
He rushed over without hesitating, dropping to his knees and letting his hand fall onto Wilbur’s shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze to show him that he was there for him.

Tommy shook his head “WE CAN’T- WE CAN’T KILL HIM,” he sobs, his shoulders hunched up as he held Tubbo’s crying body close “I-I PROMISED—“

“Toms...” Technoblade started, and if Tommy didn’t know him, he would of sworn that there were tears threatening to fall.

Wilbur let out a choked sob, “He’s in pain— pain Tommy, I can’t— I can’t just let him become one of them! I promised-“ he took a deep shaky breath “Techno promised dad— that we’d keep you safe. That— that means making choices I don’t want to.”  
His voice was breaking, unable to stop himself from sobbing as he moved to take Tubbo into his own embrace, but Tommy backed up instantly.

“NO!” Tommy screamed at him “PLEASE DON’T— I CAN’T LIVE WITHOUT TUBBO—“

His brothers visibly flinched, scared or hurt by the implications in his wording, but Tommy couldn’t find it in himself to care, his head snapping around, scanning the room for anything- ANYTHING to help convince them not to take his Tubbo.

He thought back to the video, thinking of how they yelled, the man dead, the kid cowering...

‘HE NEEDS THE LAST BOTTLE’

‘THE PURPLE LIQUID’

‘WE GOTTA STOP THE KID FROM TU—‘

Tu...

Turning?

‘We gotta stop the kid from turning.’

Tommy suddenly sat up, a burst of energy seizing him up. He felt the realisation hit him like a truck as carefully pushed Tubbo into Technoblade’s direction, letting the confused man cradle him like a baby, watching as the blond staggered over to the files they had collected, pulling out one of the larger pieces of paper.

The blueprints of the building, Tommy could scream from joy if it was the right moment, spinning on his heels to face them.

“WE— WE NEED TO GIVE HIM THE PURPLE ONE!”

“What?” Technoblade was the first to speak up, confusion laced in his furrowed brows “Tommy, what the hell—“

“WILBUR— WILBUR WE NEED TO FIND THE PURPLE ONE! THE DRUG! THE ONE— THE ONE THAT’S PURPLE! THE KID HAD THAT, RIGHT?!” Tommy stumbled over his words, inspecting the blueprints and spotting the lab room. It wasn’t too far.

Tommy was overjoyed.

“Toms— We can’t— Tommy you gotta stay by his side he’s—“

“WILBUR. PLEASE- TRUST ME! THE PERSON SAID— THE PERSON SAID THE PURPLE DRUG WILL STOP THAT KID— UH WHAT’S HIS FUCKIN’ NAME— RANBOO! THAT’LL STOP RANBOO FROM TURNING!” Tommy grabbed his arm as Wilbur got up to his feet “WILBY, PLEASE WE GOTTA FIND IT!”

“TOMMY HE’S DYING,” Wilbur snapped.

Tommy shrank back, feeling overwhelmingly small as Wilbur yelled at him, the piece of paper crumpling slightly under his shaky grip.  
Every single time Wilbur had snapped at him, the man had always apologised straight after.  
But the look on his face told him this was different.

“TOMMY HE’S FUCKING DYING, WE— WE CAN’T LET HIM TURN INTO ONE OF THOSE MONSTERS! THAT’S SELFISH TOMMY— YOU ARE BEING— BEING SELFISH!” 

“Wilbur—“

“NO, TECHNO! I CAN’T— I CAN’T JUST LET HIM LET TUBBO TURN BECAUSE— BECAUSE HE’S SCARED?! I’M SCARED TOO! WE ALL ARE— I’M TERRIFIED TOMMY, I’M SO SCARED I FEEL LIKE I’M GOING TO THROW UP, LIKE—“ Wilbur threw his arms up, motioning to the whole room, his cheeks red sore.

“LIKE I FAILED YOU AND I DID. I FAILED YOU ALL I FAILED YOU, I FAILED TUBBO I— I FAILED DAD—“

“Wilbur—“ Techno’s voice was softer this time.

A cry interrupted his words, balling his hands into fists and pressing them against his eyes “I-I FUCKED UP AND— AND I JUST WANT— I JUST WANTED US TO BE OKAY.”  
He watched as his older brother. His big strong brother, who could take on the world, break.  
The man falling to his knees, wailing loudly, forgetting for that moment that he was meant to be strong, that he should be comforting Tommy and Tubbo, that he should be the big brother they need right now.

Tommy watched as his world was beginning to fall apart, so he did what any normal person would do.

He grabbed Tubbo and ran.

Tommy didn’t care to listen to Wilbur’s sobbing and Technoblade yelling his name as he carried Tubbo off, slamming the door shut and blocking it with one of the benches, holding Tubbo close to his chest, carrying him like a princess.

“Don’t— Don’t worry Big T, I got you— I got you— You’re not leaving me—“ he whispered, his voice shaky, betraying him in his fake bravery, but he trudged on, avoiding stepping on the glass, inspecting the blue prints to make sure he was going the right way.

“Look at the stars,” Tubbo murmured, holding his hand up above him, looking at the sky “Aren’t they so cool?”  
He was as bright eyed as always, and Tommy swore they were sparkling in the moonlight.  
How was his friend so innocent, even in such a deadly dark world.

Tommy shrugged, resting his hands on his chest as he suspiciously eyed the moon “Yeah, guess so. You know, I’m still not convinced the moon ain’t fuckin’ cheese.”

His best friend rolled his eyes, but there was a grin tugging on his lips “Yeah, whatever big man. I love space, it’s so interesting. I wish we could learn more about it.”

“What’s so cool about it? It’s fucking rocks and shit, how’s that interesting?”

“Well I mean, it’s just... Cool I guess? Wondering what living on different planets would be like, having a piece of rock from space would be the coolest thing ever. God, I used to imagine if I got rich one day, I’d spend all my money investigating space itself, learn more, perhaps even find aliens. That’s probably something you’d be interested in.”

Tommy was quiet for a moment, taking it all in as he stared into the moon, tilting his head slightly “I imagined an astronaut called Clara on the moon.”

Tubbo seemed caught off guard, but happy that Tommy was talking about space too, looking to his side to meet Tommy’s eyes “Really? What’s she like?”

“Uh. Cool, got a ton of fuckin’ knives. Probably likes music though, like uh— what’s that one fuckin’ song... From Minecraft. I can’t remember it. But it goes like—“ he pauses, before humming the tune.

They lay there a while, watching the stars blink into existence, discussing different topics, creating stories with Clara the astronaut.   
Neither of them brought up the fact that Clara was the name of Tommy’s deceased mother. That was something that Tommy had hidden under the rug, and Tubbo (respectfully) never dug back up. 

“It’s the end of the world, you know? All of this. We can’t ever investigate space... I don’t... I don’t think this world will ever be normal again, you know?” Tubbo’s voice was quiet, a whisper.

Tommy gripped Tubbo’s hand tightly, giving him a sad smile “Well... I’m glad we get to see the end of the world together. I wouldn’t ask for anyone else.”

Tubbo gave him a smile “You know you’re such a sappy twat.”

“Oh shut up.”

“Hey— Hey look! The stars are shining!” Tubbo gasped, sitting up “Did you see that twinkle!?”

Tommy watched happily as his friend began boasting about stars, explaining some stupid shit about the universe that Tommy couldn’t care less about.   
But he listened anyway, smiling all through it. Because Tubbo was his star.

It took Tommy a good few minutes to find the lab room, and once he finally did, he put Tubbo carefully on the floor, propping him up against the wall and giving him a once over, just to make sure he was still alive and okay due to how quiet he was being.   
Immediately going to work on searching the different cabinets, desperately shoving anything that wasn’t needed off the shelves or out of the way, barely aware of anything going on around him.

This was his last hope—

This was THEIR last hope.

Tommy would find this stupid drug if it fucking killed him. He needed to save his best friend— he needed him!   
Ranboo probably lived. Probably.

He didn’t know the side affects, maybe there wasn’t a second video because it went wrong?

Wait— 

Tommy stopped, his hand latching onto one of the small glass vials, staring into the clear purple liquid, pulling it close to his face.  
He had no idea if the kid survived the drug, or if the kid turned or not.  
What if the drug sped up the process? What if Ranboo had already turned, that’s why the recording cut off.  
There was no way of knowing if this would save Tubbo— or kill him.

“Tom— Tommy?” Tubbo’s soft voice broke him from his thoughts, and Tommy immediately went to his side.

“Big T...”

“I-I’m so— so tired, Tommy— I think— I think I want to— I want to sleep now...”

Tommy shook his head “Toby, no,” his voice broke “I- I got one last thing I gotta try it, big man— I gotta because you know what I’m like, you know?”

Tubbo tried to laugh, but it fell into a coughing fit, hacking up blood over himself. The blond wasted no time in using his own shirt to wipe it off of his best friends face, smoothing his hair back with his free hand.  
“You— you always were— were desperate,” he giggled.

Tommy hiccuped, smiling through his tears “Yeah? You’re an asshole,” he laughed lightly, carefully uncapping the vial, grabbing the packet of syringes that he had (thankfully) grabbed off one of the trays from the room.  
He honestly wasn’t sure whether it had been used or not since the packet was open, but he didn’t have any other option right now.

He had to let go of Tubbo’s hand, instead putting it on his shoulder, just to make sure he didn’t pass out on him, as he got to work on filling the syringe with the purple liquid.  
How much was he meant to give him? How little— was there a too much? Was there a too little? What— what was—  
He shook his head, deciding it was better safe than sorry.

“Tell me— Tell me about Clara, you— you made a story for her, right? About us and her remember? I called you a fuckin’ idiot and— and we laughed,” Tommy smiled as he spoke about the memories, glancing at Tubbo every now and then.

Tubbo let out a low hum “Awe... I-I remember that... Clara would- Clara was gonna save us from- from the world—“  
He stopped speaking and Tommy looked up to him, noticing that his brother had caught sight of the syringe.  
He immediately looked to Tommy.

“Please— please don’t, Tommy,” he whispered “I’m— I’m scared I don’t— I don’t wanna go through it again—“

Tommy shushed him, shaking his head “Tubbo please I gotta, man— I gotta it’s for us— I promise I won’t let it hurt you I won’t— I won’t let anything worse happen but I can’t lose you!”

“Please Tommy—“

“You gotta let me, Tubbo I-I can’t let you die! I can’t it was— it was all my fault— all my fuckin’ fault and I’m trying to fix it— I promise I’m trying to fix it—“ he sobbed “I love you, Tubbo! I love you so much please don’t leave me—“

Tubbo let out a whimper, but weakly lifted his arm, as if to tell Tommy to do it, using his free hand to hold Tommy’s knee “I love- I love you Tommy— I love you Tommy—“ Tubbo repeated over and over again, letting Tommy inject the liquid into his arm, trying to stifle the terrified shriek, but unsuccessful.  
Tommy’s arms instantly wrapped around Tubbo as the brunette let himself break, scream sobbing and shaking, clinging to him so tightly it felt like if Tommy let go, they’d both disappear.

Techno and Wilbur’s voices were getting closer, he could hear Wilbur profusely apologising, desperate clear as day in his voice, but Tommy wouldn’t care.  
He didn’t let go of Tubbo.  
Even if the drug was unsuccessful, Tommy wasn’t going to let go.

He didn’t promise Tubbo he wasn’t going to go with him, because he knew he couldn’t promise that.

If Tubbo was going to die, so was Tommy.

When Tubbo eventually passed out in his embrace and Techno and Wilbur got to them, Tommy was busy staring blankly, holding him, shaking his head.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> {ZOMBIE APOCALYPSE AU}
> 
> The aftermath and how the boys feel about it. Comfort is needed...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING FOR DISCUSSIONS OF SUICIDE
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter :)

Wilbur was seventeen when he realised he’d do absolutely anything for his family. 

That wasn’t an understatement.

He would do absolutely anything for Tommy, Tubbo and Techno, even if that meant he could possibly be endangered by that ‘anything’.  
Those two boys meant the world to him, their innocence was something Wilbur wished— HOPED that he would be able to keep safe. Techno was his twin, and he wished he’d keep him safe from the voices in his head telling him that he wasn’t good enough.

God, it hurt so bad.

He tried his hardest to keep his little family together, even going as far as to teach Tommy guitar when they found it this one time in an abandoned music store, helping read Tubbo stories when he was too scared to sleep at night, Braiding Techno’s hair when his hands shook so bad he’d end up knotting his braids.  
Wilbur did so much for his siblings.

Yet they still suffered.

They were still in pain, they still lost their innocence.  
The light in their eyes gone, replaced by cold hard grey eyes, unable to even give him a hint of sparkle.   
Techno was quieter— if that was even possible, and Wilbur was still just trying to keep them all together.  
His dad was gone, and he was the one person who helped keep them all in check.  
How was he meant to do this without him?

He wasn’t. He realised.

Because he tried, and boy did he try, he was now sat in a room, head in his hands, staring at Tubbo’s unconscious body, the youngest of the two holding onto him tightly, hiding his face in Tubbo’s neck. Not allowing Wilbur or Technoblade to get too close.  
He tried so hard to keep them together, but now Tubbo had been bitten and Tommy was persuaded by himself that if Tubbo goes, he goes too.

It wasn’t a lie, Wilbur knew that.

If Tubbo never got up again, Tommy would use his god damn gun to blow his own brains out and it would be all Wilbur’s fault because he didn’t pay enough attention to them. He should of gone with them!  
He should of realised they only searched around with Philza.  
He should of been a better big brother, and now he might not even get a chance to improve.

Wilbur tried to convince Tommy to give him the gun, that he and Techno needed him even if Tubbo might not make it. That he still needed his Tommy to make the world a better place.  
But the blond had simply ignored him. Making his choice.

Techno sat beside Wilbur, fidgeting with his sleeves as he stared at the two boys in bed, furrowing his brows. They were both silent, not really having anything to say. They were just waiting to find out if they had to take their families life.

After Tubbo passed out, and Tommy eventually stopped his panicked sobbing, Techno had managed to convince Tommy that they needed to find a safer room, a safer place for Tubbo to wake up when (IF) he did.  
So they explored the building, eventually finding the rooms that the scientists, if Wilbur could even call them that, probably stayed in.  
It had comfortable beds, but it was still clean and white. But atleast this time only the walls were white, the floor a pale grey, a red rug on the ground.  
There were bookshelves full of books, that Wilbur couldn’t read, and there was a desk as well as the stupid old bed.

And as much as Wilbur was exhausted, knowing he could go into another room and sleep, he was too scared to leave. If Tubbo turned, he wasn’t going to let Technoblade kill—... Do the deed alone.  
He just couldn’t.

“His fever isn’t as bad,” Technoblade whispers “He’s not sweating half as much anymore.”

“He’s still panting,” Wilbur quietly pointed out, running a shaky hand through his brown curls “He’s still— he’s still not good.”

Techno nodded, his gaze lowering to his lap, watching his fingers lace with each other, “... Dad wouldn’t want you blaming yourself, Wilbur.”

He flinched, knowing it was coming. He tried to avoid Techno’s gaze all night, but he knew eventually, Techno was going to want to talk about what happened. He wasn’t that lucky enough to avoid it.

“I know,” he said.

His twin looked to him, hesitantly laying his hand on his shoulder, giving him a worried look “I... I’m not good with this sort of stuff... But I care and love you, Wil. I love you all and... And I’m sorry I didn’t realise you were hurting sooner.”

“One of us was going to get bit at some point, in this world it’s... In this world it’s inevitable,” Technoblade mumbles “It wasn’t your fault. Nobody blames you... Tubbo definitely doesn’t.”

Wilbur felt bad. He knew his brother wasn’t great at comfort, yet here he was, trying his best to make sure Wil knew he loved him and that what happened wasn’t his fault. The selfishness of his own words hitting him after his arguement with Tommy.  
He still felt so sick and guilty for yelling at Tommy for being so selfish when in fact Tommy was just scared.

He was scared and his big brother yelled at him. What an asshole he was.

Tommy was awake, he knew as he looked over, watching the slow rise and fall of his chest, his body shivering as he wrapped himself even further around his best friend, without even realising it himself. Desperate to keep him safe from the world, from anything that could hurt him.  
The youngest was always like that. Throwing himself inbetween the dangers that could hurt Tubbo, deciding it was better him than Tubbo.  
Maybe there was some underlying problems that they just weren’t seeing yet, but he was pretty sure it was just because Tommy was petrified to lose his only reason to keep fighting.

He was awake, yet he said nothing. Almost as if it was just him and Tubbo in the world, which Wilbur didn’t really blame him. The poor kid has been through so much, he’s not surprised that Tommy was able to block out everything going on.

“Dad did so much for us to fight this shithole, so why— why did I let it take one of us?” Wilbur whispered, digging his nails into the palms of his hands, hurting until he can feel the blood beginning to trickle down his hands “Dad trusted us to keep them alive. But now we might lose the fucking both of them.”

Techno didn’t say anything to that, instead, lightly grabbing Wilbur’s wrist and holding his hand in his, silently reminding him that they were in this together.  
He caved, slumping against his brother, closing his eyes and letting out a shuddery breath as he rested his head against Techno’s shoulder, letting himself relax, comforted by his twins touch.

He could feel Techno still for a brief moment, before relaxing, just relieved that Wilbur was there.  
“Do you... Do you remember when you were sick again? It was on our seventeenth, remember?”

Wilbur thought for a moment, before a tiny smile made its way onto his face, “Yeah... Tommy was so upset that I ruined mine and your birthday. He was trying— trying to cover up the fact he was worried about me.”

“He’s an idiot, but he’s our idiot, I suppose,” he let out a soft chuckle, tilting his head slightly, stretching his neck.

“He was such an idiot, I swear he— he gave me an even worse migraine,” Wilbur complained, but it was all light hearted. In fact, thinking back on it, it made him feel so soft and happy.  
Remembering how that night, Tommy and Tubbo slipped into his sleeping bag and demanded that he promised he’d never die and leave the two.

He knew what Technoblade was doing, the prick. Trying to distract him, tell him stories and make him tired...  
Which was working very well.  
The twins watched their younger brothers silently, waiting, until sleep finally caught up to them.

When Tommy woke up, he wasn’t expecting to actually wake up. In fact, he had assumed it would be his and Tubbo’s last night. He made his peace with it (no he didn’t) and he was ready (no he wasn’t.)

But here he was, still in bed, hidden under the covers. His shorter brother tucked in close to him, his breathing... Normal. His cheeks still red and warm, but nowhere near as bad as it had been the past two days.   
His greasy sweaty hair was no longer sticking to his forehead, his hands gently gripping Tommy’s shirt, comforting himself in his sleep that they were there.

Tubbo was still alive.

Tubbo was still breathing— he was still breathing and he wasn’t dead.  
His skin had a bit more colour in him, and yeah, he still looked awful but nowhere near as bad as he had looked. He... He was breathing.

Tommy could of burst into tears out of pure joy as he pulled Tubbo closer, resting his chin on top of his head “Dad— Dad he lived—“ he whispered to himself “Dad you— You—“

(Not even death can separate you boys, mate.)

“I love you,”

(I love you, son.)

He was definitely going crazy, speaking to himself as if his dad was responding.  
But Tommy couldn’t find it in himself to care, so overwhelmed with happiness that he had saved his Tubbo.  
“Wil— Wilby— Tech—“ he spoke up, sitting up in bed, Tubbo’s head in his lap, gently running his fingers through his brown messy hair.

His brothers jolted, Techno’s hand falling to his gun as he abruptly sat up, moving to lunge forward, but stopping at the sight of Tommy’s tearful face.  
“Toms? What—“

“He’s— he’s not sick,” Tommy’s voice broke “He’s not gonna fuckin’ leave me!” 

He saw the spark in Techno’s eyes, the one that Tommy knew meant he was excited, even if his face didn’t show it. The pinkette moving onto the bed, sitting right on the edge to check Tubbo out, lightly pressing his hand against his forehead, then checking his arm, where Tommy had injected him.  
Tommy waited with bated breath, waiting for Techno to give him the all clear. Waiting for it all to kick in for both his brothers.

That Tubbo was going to live.

And when it did, it felt like heaven.

Wilbur began sobbing, hugging himself until Technoblade gave in and wrapped him up into his arms, telling him that it always worked out in the end, while Tommy clung to Tubbo, refusing to wipe his tears away. His tears were because he was happy, not sad these were tears of relief.  
There was still more they had to do, for example, Tommy wanted to know what the hell happened to that kid after the injection. They also needed to find out what the side affects of the drug was, because surely there was going to be some, he’d be incredibly surprised if there wasn’t any.

Honestly, Tommy just wanted to get the hell out of that shithole just so Tubbo wouldn’t have to see it ever again, so he didn’t have to worry about ever being brought back there.  
Tubbo didn’t deserve to be so scared, and these people fucked him up. They completely fucked him over and Tommy wanted to rip their god damn heads off.  
But alas, they were dead.  
So he didn’t need to do much.

“Tommy?...” Tubbo’s voice finally reached his ears, the blond jumping slightly, not expecting it, but he looked down to him, a soft smile on his lips.

“Hey big man, how— How are you feeling?”

The brunette blinked slowly, before letting out a soft groan “... Tired... My eyes hurt. Think I gotta migraine,” he mumbled, hiding his face in his chest, squeezing his eyes shut “jus’ tired now...”

“You’ve had a shitty week, kiddo,” Wilbur murmured, dried tears staining his face, lovingly brushing Tubbo’s hair away from his face, tilting his head slightly “You can sleep, Tubs. We aren’t leaving anytime soon, we’ll let you get your rest, yeah?”

Tubbo let out a huff, a tiny smile tugging at the corners of his mouth “Okay, Wilby... Can— Can-can... We all cuddle?” His voice fell below a whisper “I don’t— I don’t like it here and... And I still feel like shit.”

Technoblade scoffed at his swearing, rolling his eyes, but seemingly glad that Tubbo was falling back to his usual self, gently patting his leg “Sure thing... We’re here, Tubbo.”  
As the pink haired man got up to lock the door, blocking it with a chair as well, Wilbur clambered into bed properly, snuggling into the other side of Tubbo, so the boys were as close as he was comfortable with.

“I still... I still feel so tired, this sucks...” Tubbo’s speech was becoming more slurred, trying to focus on not falling asleep “Jus’ wanna close my eyes though...” he sniffled, yawning as he rolled over slightly, snuggling into Wilbur’s chest, letting the elder rest his hand on the back of his head, holding him close.

Tommy curled up into his siblings, closing his eyes as he pressed his ear up to Tubbo’s back, trying to keep as much contact as possible, just to make sure he was actually alive- that this was actually happening.  
After a moment, Technoblade was also in the bed, his fingers curling around Tommy’s hair, playing with it as a way to help him relax.   
Which definitely did help, he could feel himself slipping into sleep, practically purring from how nice it was.

His family always knew exactly how to help.

The rain was hammering down onto the roof, echoes of dripping rain hitting the many pots scattered around the room. It was cold— freezing, even.  
He couldn’t help but wrap his slender arms around himself, squeezing his eyes shut as he takes a heavy breath.

He waited with bated breath as he heard the groans growing closer and closer, his whole body shaking in anticipation, waiting for what was inevitably going to be his end.  
Of course, he was prepared. He had been prepared since he left that heck hole, it was terrible and it’d been years since he got out. But of course, knowing the state of the world, he had mentally prepared himself for the end.   
That didn’t mean he wasn’t scared of being eaten of course. He was glad that he wouldn’t turn into one of those monsters, but he was absolutely terrified of being eaten.

The teenager jumped at the sound of a yell, followed by gunshots, instinctively backing up into the wall, his hands clinging desperately to his gun.   
He had been running from those people for so long, adjusting his bloody shirt and whispering to himself over and over again.

Don’t be scared, Ranboo.  
Don’t be scared, do it yourself make it quick—

The door handle twisted, and his heart rate spiked, quickly moving his gun, taking a deep breath.   
It was time it was most definitely time.

He didn’t realise that someone had opened the door, resting their hand ontop of his.  
Ranboo shrieked, dropping the gun in panic.

“PLEASE DON’T TAKE ME BACK— I-I CAN’T GO BACK—“

He’s shushed, the voice gentle and reassuring. Giving himself a moment before opening his mismatched eyes to meet the kind blue ones watching him with curiosity, a soft smirk on his lips.  
The teenager felt a little embarrassed as the man sighed, shaking his head and removing the gun from his hands, bringing the boy into his embrace.

“You didn’t even have any bullets, mate,” The man spoke quietly, pulling away to brush his hair back out of his face “Are you alright, did you get hurt?”

Ranboo nodded, sniffling as he uncovered the bulletwound in his side “I-I think it went— went through...”

The man hummed, nodding as he pet his cheek with his prothestic arm, taking out his medkit, “Good, we gotta move as soon as we patch you up. We can find a place for us to rest up... After all, they’re still out there.”

Ranboo flinched “They— They won’t stop trying to find me, Phil,” his voice was shaky “Why— Why don’t you just give me up? You’ll be safe then—“

Philza laughs, quirking a brow “Us immune’s need to stick together... Besides... I can’t leave another child alone, after I... After my sons, I promised I won’t let anyone suffer. We’ll find them and you’ll get on a lot with the two youngest I think.”

Ranboo nodded, hiccuping, wrapping his arms around the older man, “Thanks Phil— Phil I don’t wanna die—“

“I got you, mate. I got you. Let’s get you cleaned up, shall we?”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this :) I worked very hard on it and I’m very happy with the results.  
> Dont worry, this isn’t the end! In fact, I’m working on more as we speak.   
> You might be confused, and good. I’m glad. The next writing I do will be focused on Ranboo and Philza, so hopefully your questions will be answered.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
